Loneliness Has Company
by the words left unsaid
Summary: Klaus is dwelling on the many Christmases passed on Christmas Eve, alone, and Caroline turns up at his door. '"I admit that my being here may be slightly selfish." She hugged herself with one arm, not quite her usual bright self. "I didn't get you anything…" "You being here is gift enough," he replied, rising to stand. "Bourbon?"' Christmas fluff!


**Word Count: **940

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own The Vampire Diaries, but I certainly wish I did.

**Note: **Some Klaroline Christmas-y fluff - my present to you all! I'm going to write a Delena one too, I think, if anyone is interested.

* * *

Klaus sat on the velvet burgundy sofa, one leg crossed over the other and a glass of bourbon in hand. He tipped his head back and sighed. It was Christmas, apparently – not that he'd celebrated for hundreds of years.

The weather was inappropriate for the occasion, in his opinion. It was like snow drizzle, horrible sleet trickling through the air and licking his windows before melting in seconds. For a flash of a second, he wished he could still feel the bitterness of the winter; feel the snow as it melts on his skin.

It wasn't as if he expected or wanted company, or even as if he was used to it… it was just, those little fractures of memories from hundreds of years ago would swirl around his mind – Christmases full of sibling rivalry, toasts to the future, promises of forever, the exchange of gifts when material objects actually _meant_ something.

Shaking his head as he gulped down his bourbon, he berated himself mentally for having such pathetic thoughts. He did not _miss _Christmas, his siblings, and he did not miss love. He did not need it. All he needed was power – it was okay that he could put his entire life to one box, pack up and leave to wherever, because he could instil fear in a person with mere reputation.

"Drinking on your own on Christmas Eve, Klaus?" A voice he recognized instantly floated through the room, and his eyes darted to the owner of that voice – beautiful voice, beautiful person.

"Caroline. What a pleasant surprise," he said as calmly as possible, setting his bourbon down on the coffee table next to him and offering her a small smile.

"I just thought… you could use some company," she said in a small tone, eyes cast on the floor with a half-smile set on her face.

Immediately picking up on something, Klaus cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. Always, Klaus could pick up on Caroline's emotions – whether from hundreds of years of practice, or because she was just _different_ to him, it was as easy as blinking. "That _I_ could use some company?" he questioned.

"Well… Not just you. I admit that my being here may be slightly selfish." She hugged herself with one arm, not quite her usual bright self. "I didn't get you anything…"

"You being here is gift enough," he replied, rising to stand. "Bourbon?"

At his smile, she smiled back – a real one, this time. "Please."

And he barely wanted to admit it to himself, but _this _is what he wanted out of Christmas. _This _is what he wanted out of life, out of forever. He's a killer, a villain, and villains can't have weaknesses. Love is weakness, he knew that, but when he was with Caroline she took over his every fibre and it didn't matter for the moments he was with her. He took a glass from the cabinet, placing it on the mahogany oak table, and poured the amber liquid from the bottle. "So are you going to tell me what the matter is? You love Christmas, Caroline."

Smiling gratefully as he passed the glass tumbler to her, he watched as the cogs turned in her mind – watched as she decided whether or not it would be okay to tell him what was on her mind. She should know by now, he thought… she should know everything was okay with him. "It's just… my mum. She wanted to go and visit family in Canada for Christmas, but she said I couldn't go. She didn't want the family asking questions. What were they going to say? _Really?"_ she said irritably, thrusting her arms out in front of herself as she spoke.

In understanding, he nodded. "So… she left without you?"

"Yes." Caroline pressed her lips in a thin line. "I'm on my own for Christmas."

"Well, you're here now – neither of us has to spend it alone." He rested his hand on top of hers on the table, as they sipped at their drinks.

Letting out a small sigh, she replied, "I was hoping you'd say that." And she cast her azure eyes briefly down to their touching hands, then back up to his eyes.

God… she really was beautiful, he thought to himself. He wasn't quite sure what it was about Caroline that enraptured him so, but he was happy to let that feeling be. An unfamiliar, rare feeling swelled up inside him, and he thought it could be the flickers of happiness. "Well how could I say no to you, love?" He smirked, taking her hand and leading her to the double couch.

And he sat, while she lay across him, spewing stories about all her Christmases so far, as he muttered promises of hundreds more Christmases spent together in front of fires, or overlooking the Eiffel tower, and maybe one day… surrounded by friends and loved ones. At times in the night, she would be throwing her head back with laughter while his eyes twinkled with amusement. Once or twice, the tension would become palpable as the silent _what ifs_ lingered in the air. They spoke all night with no need for sleep, until eventually, at 6am, Klaus finished his story and realised a sleeping Caroline laid before him.

He couldn't help but watch her as she slept, the peace of sleep finally relaxing her expression, making her the radiant and carefree person he was so familiar with. As her eyes finally fluttered open, he whispered a, "Happy Christmas, love." To which she replied with a sleepy smile and lazily reached for his hand, lacing her fingers into his.

* * *

**_AN-_ **I hope you guys enjoyed this. Any chance of a review, seeing as it's Christmas and all? :) Lots of love to everyone and have a fantastic Christmas! xxxx


End file.
